WO 2014/001366 A1 has disclosed a generic heat exchanger having pipes which form a first duct system for a first fluid which flows in a first flow direction. Between said pipes there is formed a second duct system, which is fluidically separated from the first duct system, for a second fluid. Furthermore, two collectors which are fluidically separated from the second duct system are provided, of which collectors at least one has a base part and a box part which delimit a collecting chamber, which is fluidically connected to at least one of the pipes, of the collector. Here, each base part has openings in the form of rim holes to which the pipes are connected such that the associated collecting chamber is fluidically separated from the second duct system. Furthermore, the pipes are arranged between two opposite side parts for the fluidic delimitation of the second duct system.
WO 2014/140119 A1 has disclosed a further heat exchanger, in this case in the form of a plate-type heat exchanger.
Indirect charge-air coolers that have hitherto been known are normally integrated into an intake module of an internal combustion engine and installed together with the latter. A disadvantage here was in particular a relatively cumbersome plastics housing for the intake module and the use of tension anchors in order to be able to accommodate the relatively high pressures. The space to be kept in reserve for the tension anchors was not available for a heat exchanger surface, such that charge-air coolers integrated directly into the intake module had a reduced heat exchanger volume, and furthermore required additional seals.